


of course.

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, a bit angsty, maybe not a bit, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: ‘Together forever, right?’ Quietly asked Wooseok in the middle of the night.‘Of course,’ answered Yuto and tightened his hug.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 13





	of course.

‘Together forever, right?’ Quietly asked Wooseok in the middle of the night.

‘Of course,’ answered Yuto and tightened his hug. He left a quick kiss on Wooseok’s forehead. 

Moonlight was coming in the room through the gap in the curtains. It streamed in this closed space in a straight silvery line, dividing everything in the room in half. If at that moment Wooseok opened his eyes to look at Yuto who was inches away from him he would get scared because Yuto’s face was blank as a sheet of white paper. But he didn’t. 

Everything in the room was either silvery white from the moonlight or black from the darkness of the night and only Yuto lay there colourless. He stopped feeling anything long-long time ago. At one point, he didn’t even realise when, his heart became stone cold, it became a shard of ice buried inside human flesh. Everyday he simulated ’’normal’’ emotions trying to conceal his true indifference. 

‘Yuto, which one suits me better?’ Changgu would ask deciding on the t-shirt for the day. ‘Is this one good?’

‘Yeah! It looks perfect on you, hyung,’ Yuto would answer looking past the older. 

‘Hm,’ Changgu would frown and put on another one. ‘Maybe this one? I think this one brings out my eyes. What do you think?’

‘This one is very good too, hyung.’

‘So which one then?’ Changgu would bring the first t-shirt to compare the two options side by side.

‘I don’t know, hyung,’ Yuto would smile. ‘I like both. Which one do you like?’ 

‘This second one really feels more comfortable,’ after moment’s silence Changgu would reply. 

‘Then here is your answer.’

‘Okay, it’s decided. Thanks, Yuto. You really helped,’ the older would smile brightly and pat Yuto on the shoulder. 

‘It’s nothing, hyung.’ He would smile back. _’I literally did nothing,’_ he wouldn’t say out loud. 

That was his life — sequence of white lies mixed with understatement and pure indifference. The hardest part was lying to Wooseok. _His_ Wooseok. Everyday he had to pretend to love someone whom he loved to death. Or so he tried to convince himself. Because that’s ’’normal’’, right? That’s what keeps the world spinning? LOVE. Four letters that make people do craziest of things, four letters that bring people together, that burn them to death. Of course, in different cultures stages of love differ. In Japan, for example, a married couple could stay together for centuries and never utter the word 愛してる. But Yuto would. Any minute he was ready to shower Woosoek with 愛してるs, with promises of forever, with sweet nothings. Why? Because that was what was expected of him, right? 

He breathed because he had to, he ate because he had to, he said «I love you» because he had to. 

Did he hate himself for that? Did it hurt? Well, yes and no. He understood that what he was doing was wrong, immoral and purely disgusting but he also didn’t care. He couldn’t care less about anything. 

He was attached to people, to things, to places, to words, to actions but if one day someone told him to get rid of those things he would. He would survive, he would adapt, he would delete those things from his memory and move on adjusting to new circumstances. 

‘Together forever, right?’ Quietly asked Wooseok in the middle of the night.

‘Of course.’


End file.
